Anything for him (Script)
Author's Note: Here's the 20th episode...which is a crossover with The Fireside diaries. So if you want to get what is going on, go read Fireside diaries. Need a link? Fine... http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7203868/42/Fireside-Diaries PREVIOUSLY, ON THE FIRESIDE DIARIES.. “But to ensure it operates to our calculated parameters, we need a certain part...Normally we’d have something special like that delivered right to our backyard, but all the delivery drivers in the Tri-State Area are on strike. ….Nevertheless, we need a volunteer...” “ME” 'ME!” ““What are you proposing, Isabella?” “A race! First one there wins and gets to hand it to him.” “Please let the train be late! ...“There’s not supposed to be another one for ten... OMG! Is that... is that...” AND NOW, FOR THE CONCLUSION.. Isabella: Irving, did you cause the power outage so you could write the rest of this in your point of view? Also, when did you get in?! Irving: No, of course not! I just got lucky. I'll just pick up where you left off and put in my blog I will not change anything to make me look better, I promise. ...Also, I'm like a ninja. Isabella: ...Fine, but put down this one part with me that we need to fill in. Irving: Fine, here go.. The Adventures of Irving and Friends Episode 20 Anything for Him Part 2: The Reckoning Isabella: Milly?! (Wait wait, why are the writing in script form now?) (It's easier for me) (..Fine, as long as we get this out) Indeed, Milly was here on a handcar. Milly: Oh, hi Isabella Isabella: What are you doing here? Milly: It's handcar thursday...Don't judge me. Isabella: I won't! But I will ask for your help. Milly: What is it? Isabella: Long story short, I have to catch that train! Milly: Sure thing, chief! And so the chase was on once again. They caught up with the train two stations down, but there was only one problem Isabella: I have to legally board the train, or I'll just feel bad. Milly: Well okay, but I say we skip to the next scene to skip the boring part. (Irving!) (Heh..) A couple minutes later, Isabella was on the train and Milly had left to go where the wind takes her. Isabella Okay, I'm finally on. The train then stopped and Irving got off. Isabella: ..Should have just went to Irving's stop. Isabella got off and was now caught up with Irving. Irving: Oh, Isabella. We meet again. Isabella: Cut the villain speak, okay? Irving: Fine. But I will BEAT you, you know. Isabella: Come on, don't be silly. Besides, I deserve to win more than you anyway. Irving: Oh, Why is that? Isabella: I'm...stronger and smarter than you in every way! Irving: Cut the fecal matter, we both know what this is about. This is about your crush on Phineas! Isabella: Uh..Well..We know this is about YOUR crush on Phineas...fanboy crush I mean, I'm not saying- Irving: I get it, don't get us banned by Disney or something. Though at least there was no Gluten this time.. Isabella: Very topical. Uh, I mean...This is not about my crush on Phineas! ..Crud, I just admitted it. Irving: Did you really think the number 2 stalker in Danville wouldn't know about your crush already? Isabella: Number 2? Irving: Number one is Mo- actually, I won't tell you. Anyway, back on topic. I do...admit I may be doing this just to gain Phineas' respect. After all, he's cool to me, but I think he doesn't view as more as than just ...a fanboy. Isabella: Are we getting deep now? Irving: Only as deep as you want me to go. Which means no. Isabella: Well, I am doing this to impress Phineas..becuase all the obvious reasons, really. Actually, it's the same reasons as you except replace all that with “He wouldn't notice me except for like 5 times he did” Irving: Yes, I'm aware of that mess. I see why you'd want to impress him after all that. I mean, I like Phineas but man, he's blind sometimes. Though he did once confirm you are the cutest thing in the universe so that has to count for something. Isabella: Yeah, that was nice but I'd never turn down a chance to try to get him to notice me somehow. Irving: So I want to be seen as more than fanboy, which hasn't happened all too often, while you want Phineas to just notice you, which has happened quite a few times, even though he was too dumb to jump on that train. Isabella: Are you saying You have a better reason than me? Irving: Nah, I just wanted to be snarky. The point is, I think we both are equally deserving, which is realized in only a few minutes. Isabella: I agree. Irving: You do? Wow, that was short. Isabella: Yeah, no one of us is inherently more deserving. ...BUT I'M STILL GONNA WIN! Isabella ran off. Irving: Oh, she's good. I'M GONNA WIN! Irving ran off as well. // Their race took them back out into the city. Isabella had a head start, so she was pretty much winning at this point. Irving: Drat, how am I going to catch up with her? ???: Irving? Irving: Oh, hi Stacy...and Albert. Albert: Way to ruin the mystery. Indeed, Albert and Stacy were standing near Irving on the side of the road. Irving: Sorry. Wait, why are you guys here? Albert: What, a couple can't take a walk without being questioned about it? Irving: It's just that this isn't the kind of thing you usually do, you know what I mean? Stacy: How do you know? Do you stalk u-don't answer that. Irving: ..Whatever. So guys, long story short, I'm racing Isabella to a specialty store to get a part phineas needs. Albert: Ah, I see. And you want our help? Irving: ...I actually didn't at first, but now that you mention it, I could use some helpers. Stacy: What do you want us to do? Irving: Well perhaps you can- Man: AHH, THERE'S A FOOD TRUCK HEADED RIGHT FOR US! All: Huh?! A FEW MINUTES EARLIER, ELSEWHERE... Poofenplotz: Free samples, get your free samples! Before she could yell any louder, Pinky jumped out and started to fight Poofenplotz. Poofenplotz: How do you escape my trap? By just climbing out of the can and the fee-oh. I assumed you were dumber than that. Their tussle takes them back into the foodtruck, which seems to turn out well for Poof's side until she ends up hitting the parking break. Poofenplotz: ..Uh-oh. Because of their small battle, the truck moves and starts going down the hill. Poofenplotz: Note to Self: Get better traps. It went down the hilll at a fast speed...and ended up going into the street. Pinky knew a failed plan when he saw one, so he jumped ship...er-truck. BACK TO THE PRESENT...AKA A MINUTE LATER Irving: And now there's a foodtruck headed for us. Lovely. Stacy: It's gonna hit that car! Somebody do something! Irving: I don't know what to do! Albert: Hmm...I do! Stacy: You do? What's your idea? Albert: Cars always stop when you are about to run over a kid, right? Irving:..i Guess? Albert: Now check this out! Albert ran in front of the truck, which was about to crash into a car. Suddenly, the truck stopped. Poofenplotz: Whew, we almost ran over that kid. Irving: ...How did that work? Poofenplotz: Okay, now I can give out some free samples once I get out of here! Man: Oh, really? The owner of that car walked out, revealing himself to be.. Poofenplotz: ...It's the health Inspector. Health Inspector: So after I denied you a permit, you planned to give out that trash anyway. Poofenplotz: ...What if I said I meant free samples of something else? Health Inspector: What if I said I can smell it from here? Poofenplotz: ...I'd say call the cops now so can we stop holding up traffic. A few minutes later, Poof was being dragged into the cop car. Poofenplotz: CURSE YOU PINKY THE CHIAUAUA! Irving: ...What just happened? Albert: A subplot ended early because whoever wrote this had no idea what to do with it. Irving: ...Isabella is way ahead of me by now, so bye! Irving ran off and tried to get ahead of Isabella. // Isabella was now pretty close to the parts store. She was lucky Irving didn't just run out the truck's way to get back to the race. Isabella: Looks like Irving slacked off. I'm gonna win! Irving: Oh, really? Isabella looked to see that Irving was running beside her. Irving: Before you ask, I've recently become a VERY fast runner. Isabella: How are you- Irving: Magic. So can we finish up so I can win? Isabella: I'd make the oh so witty comeback of “Don't you mean so I can win” but I'm above that. Irving: You know, if we argue instead of pay attention to where we were going, we'll end up running the wrong way or something. Isabella: You mean like we are now? Irving: ...What? Irving stopped to see where we was. Irving: Wait...no we're not! Since Irving stopped, Isabella can ahead of him once again. Irving: Drat, why didn't check while I was running?! We're almost there and she's gonna win! Unless I do a little...trickery. Hey, look, shoes on sale! Isabella: Oh I get. I'm a girl so that will trick m-where is the sale? She got distracted by that lame attempt at trickery just enough for Irving to quickly get up to her. Irving: Wow, my failed attempt somehow become a success. I find new ways to be awesome! Isabella: The store is coming up, Irving. Shut up and let's finish this! They ran as fast as they could. The store was so close, they could taste it. Both: And the winner is.. Irving and Isabella ran inside the store, where the doors are conveniently open. They stopped before they could slip and fall like normal people would. Both: ME! Irving: Uh...No, it was me. Man: Actually, I saw you both run in at the same time. Your little race was a tie. Don't you love a predictable conclusion? Isabella: ..Well crud, it looks like our race ended up being pointless. Man: Are you the kids the triangle boy sent to get the part? He just called and asked if you got here yet. Irving: Yes, yes we are! He handed Irving and Isabella one part each. Isabella: Wait, there are two? Man: Yeah, he also told me to tell you that you need two of this part. Irving: ..Now our race was even more pointless. … Both: First to give it to him wins! ONE LONG RACE LATER The two stormed into Phineas' backyard. Phineas: Oh great, you're back just in time! Both: Here you go! They handed him their part. Phineas: Great. Now I can use this part...FOR MY EVIL DOOMSDAY MACHINE! Phineas than turned into a big giant demon. Phineas: This part is really for a machine I will use to take over the world because I'm evil! // (IRVING!) (What? It's better this way) (Write what actually happened! (...Fine) Phineas: Great, thanks Isabella and Irving! Both: ...SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! They both fainted happily, now that they both got what they wanted. Ferb: ...I'm not cleaning that up // Irving typed the last words. Irving: The end! Isabella: Okay, now we can post this. Irving: ...Do I have to leave now? Isabella: I'm not even sure why you came here in the first place. END OF EPISODE 20. Author's Note: Bit of a weak ending, eh? Well, I don't care, Mr Fireside Diares came up with it, I only put it down. Besides, it's funny. Also, the poofenplotz bits were not written by irving or izzy or whatever. We just saw it along with what he wrote. Did you think Irving would give away pinky's secret right in front of Isabella? Please.. So ends the rather unceremonious 20th episode. Hope you liked it! Category:Crossovers,Irving, Albert, Stacy,Gurgy's Pages Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Crossovers Category:Irving Category:Albert Category:Stacy Category:Transcripts Category:Dialogue